ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
M78 Love and Peace
Ultraman M78 Theater Love and Peace is a 1999 anime film, featured as a double bill for Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace. Chapters Olympics Ultraseven, Ultraman Zearth, Gavadon A, Gandar and Alien Baltan enter the olympics, where they have to, in under three minutes, complete a domino track course. Gomora appears from the ground and almost ruins the whole thing. With the help from Gandar freezing the falling dominos and Alien Baltan splitting into his copies, putting back the dominoes into their correct places, they save the domino track and win the event. MiniMini: Magic Show Ultraman attempts to put on a magic show, with the assistance of Pigmon. Ultraman makes various food items vanish behind a cloth (He actually eats them), and Pigmon continues to bring progressively bigger items such as apples and a whole watermelon. By the time the magic show is over, Ultraman becomes fat and burps. MiniMini: Monster Graveyard Ultraman, complete in janitor outfit, goes to the Monster Graveyard and sucks ghost up in a vacuum. The vacuum becomes full of ghosts and when one small ghost appears and gets sucked up, the vacuum can't take any more and explodes, revealing that all the ghosts combined! The large ghost then chases Ultraman out of the Monster Graveyard. MiniMini: Balloon Animals Pigmon is creating balloon animals in the park, and Ultraman comes by to watch. After creating a cockatoo and a dog, Ultraman insist he should try and gets a yellow balloon from Pigmon. Sadly, Ultraman proves he's not as talented as Pigmon and ends up sending himself and the balloon flying, as Pigmon embarassedly leaves the scene. Bubbles The second animated part of the show, Ultraman and Dodongo are playing in a flower feild, blowing bubbles. Ultraman discovers that the bubbles can carry objects and Dodongo fantisizes about being able to fly in the bubble, crashing into Ultraman and sending him away in a bubble! Dodongo then chases the bubbled Ultraman around M78 and winds up in the ocean. After receiving a helpful light from Ragon, Dodongo and Ultraman float away in their bubble, only to have it be popped by Birdon! The two plumet to the ground, but apparently, they where asleep the whole time and just in time for Tiga to wake them up for dinner. However, the item Ragon gave to Dodongo is hidden behind some bushes... MiniMini: Fishing Ultraman and Alien Baltan appear on a blue floating island, both fishing. Baltan begins to rapidly pull fish in, much to the dismay of Ultraman who hasn't caught anything. But suddenly, a bite! Ultraman pulls and pulls, revealing that the blue island they where on was a massive whale the entire time! After it splashes, both Ultra and Alien slowly slink away. MiniMini: Weights Ultraman attempts to show how strong he is, but continues to remove the weights from the barbell, until nothing but the metal bar is left, and he even has trouble lifting that. Morpho Butterfly then lands on one side of the rod causing Ultraman to fall over. MiniMini: Cave Music Ultraman and Alien Baltan are in a cave and Baltan begins to bang on the stalactites with two mallets, making music play. Ultraman, enjoying the music, wants to join in, and rushes off. Coming back, he swings a giant mallet against a stalactite, causing all of them to fall. Baltan then yells at Ultraman, who runs out of the cave. Finale A meteor crashes into the world of Chibi-M78, which Ultraman, Ultraseven, Yulian and Ultraman Zearth go to investigate. Out of the smoking crater, the massive Seabozu emerges. The four Ultras, dwarfed by the monster, prepare to fight, until a massive tear lands on Ultraman. Seabozu stares into the sky, crying. That night, the four Ultras watch as Seabozu, who stopped crying, stared at his home planet. The four, feeling bad, gather all the citizens of Chibi-M78 and preform a very large orchestra for Seabozu, which disolves into a mamba. Seabozu, glad to have made new friends on this forgein planet, dances with joy. A space ship comes to gather the skeletal beast, who now had to choose between his new friends and his old home. After much thought, Seabozu decided to stay on the Chibi-planet, and was turned Chibi himself. As everyone gathered around him, the camera zoomed out, showing the massive crowd and a smiling Seabozu, as the space ship flew away. Characters Main Ultras #Ultraman #Ultraseven #Ultraman Zearth #Yullian Background Ultras #Zoffy #Ultraman Ace #Ultraman Taro #Ultraman King #Ultraman Powered #Ultraman Leo #Astra #Ultraman Scott #Ultraman Chuck #Ultrawoman Beth #Ultraman Tiga #Ultraman Dyna #Father of Ultra #Mother of Ultra #Ultraman 80 #Ultraman Joneus #Ultraman Jack #Ultraman Shadow #Ultraman Neos #Ultraseven 21 #Ultraman Gaia #Ultraman Agul Main Kaiju/Seijn #Morpho Butterfly #Alien Baltan #Dodongo #Gavadon A #Gomora #Seabozu #Gandar #Pigmon Background Kaiju/Seijin #Peguila (Seen only in the opening) #M1 #Kanegon #Kemur Man #Ragon #Guesra #Antlar #Redking #Chandora #Jirass #Gyango #Pestar #Gamakujira #Alien Zarab #Imitation Ultraman #Hydra #Telesdon #Jamila #Gubira #Gigass #Dada #Woo #Zambolar #Alien Mefilas #Zetton (Seen only in the opening credits playing a trombone.) #Windom #Alien Pitt #Eleking #Miclas #Alien Godola #Alien Pegasa #Alien Metron #Alien Icarus #King Joe #U-Tom #Alien Bado #Dinosaur Tank #Alien Prote #Dancan #Agira (Seen only in opening.) #Crazygon #Alien Guts #Alien Perolynga #Alien Hook #Astron #Sadola #Gudon #Twin Tail #Seagorath #Bemstar #Alien Nackle #Verokron #Vakishim #Yapool #Ace Killer #Alien Fire #Snowgiran #Birdon #Alien Babarue #Alien Magma #Red Giras #Black Giras #Garon #Littre #Sevengar #Golza #Kyrieloid #Pressure #Alien Hipperito Mentioned Garamon is mentioned in the opening credits, but Pigmon is shown instead. Release Date *March 3, 1999 (Japan) Trivia *This OVA is Jirass' latest appearance in the Ultraman universe. *The three American made Ultramen where usually seen enjoying the beach and acting as a cheer squad. *The Ultra Warriors from the Land of Light merely have cameo appearances, save for Tiga who showed up in the end of the second short ("Bubbles") to wake up Ultraman who had fallen asleep. *This is the second time the Dada species has been refered to as girls. *Certain aliens and Ultras all spoke in the special, Baltan laughed to talk, all the Ultras did their usual grunts, while the Dada's sang their name repeatedly. *Some of the monsters are miscolored, including Dodongo, who is oddly orange red for this special. Although Red King is red as his name states. *During the opening credits, Eleking is seen playing a electric guitar. *During the end credits, the ski resort which Woo first appeared in is froliced apon and in, as Ultras, Aliens and monsters play. *Also during the end credits, Kanegon follows a family of snails, mimicing them. *Baltan apparently runs a barber shop and is seen cutting Woo's hair during the finale. *Bemstar, despite having hooks for hands, can play a long piano solo. Gallery M78.jpg|From a related children's book MiniMini.png MiniMini2.png Category:Anime Category:OVA